Doctor Who ViTaS Episode One: Old Faces
by Deano858
Summary: This is a series of stories i have created named, 'Voyages in Time and Space' ViTaS This story is the start of the 13 short story series.Which are set between the events of 'Journeys End' and 'The Next Doctor'


**Episode One: Old Faces**

The doctor stood in the Tardis staring at the console screen as it buzzed and flahed to life. Suddenly the doctors trance-like gaze was broken by a loud ringing. "My phone" the doctor said confused. He picked the phone out of the small hole that the he had left it in. He opened the small silver phone and pressed the green button on the left hand side of the mobile. "Hello" The doctor said as he lifted the handset to his ear. "Ok, i'm on the way" He said as he closed the phone and placed it back in the small hole. He grabbed the large handbrake on the side of the tardis console and pulled it up. He ran around the console pushing buttons, pulling levers and smacking the console with a hammer. Once the tardis landed the doctor picked up his large brown coat and placed it on himself. He reached out his hand and opened the wooden doors of the Tardis.

Outside, waiting for the doctor, was Mickey Smith. He wore black jeans and a black leather coat. "Doctor." he said as the doctor closed the door of the Tardis behind him. "Mickey boy. Now how did you get my number?" The doctor laughed. "Martha" Mickey laughed as they began to walk towards a large country house. "Now explain what is going on" The doctor asked. "There was this story in the news, an old lady had reported that a strange monster had came into her house, taken her family and left her in her house alone. The police ignored her and said that it must be because of her old age. But i think that it is more than that" Mickey tried to explain. "Ok. Lets go and say hello" the doctor said. They approached the large county house. It had three stories and a large conservatory. The front door had been left slightly ajar by a bible. The doctor walked up to the front door and picked up the bible. He placed the it back in the doorway after mickey and himself were inside the house. "Hello!" Mickey shouted as they walked up the blue carpeted spiral staircase. "In here" Said a frail voice from a distant room.

The doctor and Mickey walked into the room. The bedroom they found themselves in was decorated with red floral wallpaper and a dark purple carpet. In the large king sized bed placed against the north wall of the room was a elderly lady. Her hair a deep silver and her eyes a dark brown. "Who are you?" She said in shock of her new visitors."I'm John Smith, and this is Mickey Smith. No relation." the doctor laughed as he shook the ladies hand. Her skin was wrinkled and as cold as stone. "My mother knew a Mr John Smith back before the war." The elderly woman told the doctor. "I am Jennifer. Are you here about the creature?" Jennifer asked as she sat up in her bed. "Yes, what actually happend?" Mickey asked impatiently. "Me and the family were in the sitting room downstairs watching an old family vidoeo when we heard this awfull noise from the basement. My youngest son, David went down to the basement to find out. He never returned" She began to explain but she stopped. "Don't worry, take as long as you need" the doctor said. Jennifer took a deep breath before she continued. "Then after a few minuites we wondered where he was but as soon as my daughter, Rose." She said. "Nice name" The doctor interupted, "Sorry carry on" he continued. "Yes, well as soon as Rose got up to see where he was, this awful creature burst through the door. It was a large lime green monser which seemed to float on air. I screemed and when i opened my eyes. They were gone." She concluded. "Ok. We are going to find them and bring them back" The doctor promised her. As the doctor turned to leave the room he noticed a small notebook on the bedside cabinet. "What's..." The doctor began before Mickey interupted him. "The creature has found us!" He yelled.

The doctor and Mickey ran out of the room and closed the door behind them. The large creature appeared at the top of the stairs. It was like Jennifer had said, it was a large lime green gaseous like creature. The doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and the end lit a dim blue. The alien seemed to dispel itself around the hallway and refrom furthur down the stairs. The doctor grabbed mickey and ran across the hall to another staircase. After climbing down the stairs they found themselves in anouther hallway. They ducked into the sitting room as the creature turned towards them. "What is that thing?" Mickey asked. "Not sure yet!" The doctor shouted as he began to look around the room. The room was full of pictures of her family, her son and his family. Her daughter and her family. This was the kind of life the doctor always dreamed of but could never have. The life where he would settle down, take the long road, as he called it. But he could never do that, he knew it and had accepted it a long time ago. He looked over at mickey. "We need to block up any gaps that gas could get through" The doctor instructed. With that they began to cover the gaps at the bottom of doors, corners of windows any gaps possible. After they were done the doctor leaned back into the sofa and began to think. "What are you doing. You left Jennifer out there with the alien!" he yelled angrily. "Oh that thing doesn't want her or else he would have took her long ago. No it wants young people, but why?" the doctor replied. They stayed in silence for a few seconds. "Thats it!" The doctor exclaimed. "What" Mickey asked confused. "The basement. Thats where this all started, so thats where we need to go." The doctor said. "And..." He began as he ran over to the bookcase. "Here is a book all about the history and more importantly the layout of this house." The doctor smiled. "Give it here" Mickey said as he took the book out of the doctor's hands. Mickey found an old draing of the layout of the house. "We need to go out of here, turn left and then we will be in the kitechen where there is a hatch to the basement, that is if the layout hasn't changed in over 100 years." Mickey smiled nervously. The Doctor laughed as he threw the doors of the sitting room open and ran towards the hatch that Mickey had described. Mickey ran after him. By the time her reached the hatch the doctor had all ready gone down. He walk down the steps into the basement. In front of him was a large silver sphere. The object filled the majority of the basement. Mickey walked over to the doctors side. "What is it? He asked.

"This mickey is a teleportation ship devised on the planet Oragon to transport travellers across the universe in the blink of an eye. The doctor took the sonic screwdriver and buzzed it against the side of the ship. A section of the ship opened up. All around them were different stations, much like the sections of the doctor's tardis. At some of the staions were the people from the family pictures. Jennifers Family. "He needs them to drive his ship" The doctor realised. "He just wants to go home" Mickey said sympathetically. The doctor stepped out of the ship and into the creature. "Wait!" He said as the gas beagn to cover him. "I can take you home" the doctor shouted. The gas retracted and moved inside the ship. Once inside the ship the gas compressed to show its true form.

The compressed gas formed a human like shape. The vomit inducing lime green coulour remained and it seemed that the alien had not mastered this form. He had only one eye and 7 fingers on each hand. "You help me" The monster said in an asthmatic groan. "yes, just let these people go and i will help you" The doctor pleaded. The moster seemed to concentrate for a few seconds. After this pause the people around the ship burst into life. They began talking to eachother and soon they began to panic. "Hello, everyone" The doctor began, "You are free to go. Jennifer is in her room waiting for you." The doctor continued. The family walked out of the basement still confused to what had happend in the last few walked up the stairs with the family.

The doctor walked out of the house and into the tardis. He typed details into the console. Suddenly the creature appeared on the tardis display screen. The doctor took over the control of the alien ship and began to travel through time and space.

The Tardis landed in the aliens home. The doctor opened the door of the tardis to see the alien in its gaseous form float out of the sphere and into the large ember city that the doctor had landed in. As the doctor closed the door of the tardis a woman passed the Tardis, she had long blond hair, she was followed by a man with short black hair and a large rucksack.

The doctor landed back in London in the present day and walked up into the house. Jennifer and her family. And Mickey. Were all in the master bedroom. "I still don't understand" David admitted. "Its ok. Its a bit hard to understand" Mickey laughed. The doctor entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Come here Mr Smith" Jennifer boomed in a teary voice. Jennifer hugged the doctor, "Thank you!" She said to him. "Now could i have a look at that book please." The doctor asked as he pointed towards the small blue book he had noticed before. The doctor flicked through the pages and sooned realised what this book was and inadvertedly, who this family was. The book that Jennifer had given him was the same Journal Of Impossible Things that he had wrote back in 1913 when he had used the chameleon arch to change into a human. So the John Smith that Jennifers mother had known, that Joan had known, was him. Everything suddenly fell into perspective. This house, this family and all of the memories he had seen in this house would have been his if he had decided to stay a human. He could have took the slow path and had the dream family he always wanted. He looked around the room. "I have to go" He said as tears began to build in his eyes and a lump grew in his throat. Mickey followed the doctor as he walked to the tardis. "See ya doctor" Mickey said as he walked down a small backstreet. The doctor walked into the Tardis and leaned against the hard doors of the Tardis.

After a few seconds he walked over towards the central console and lifted one of the floor planels. He took out a small chest, when he opened it, it was full of everything from his time as a human. His school teacher uniform, his pocket watch and a drawing. A drawing that he had done befor the family of blood had found him. A drawing of Joan the woman he left behind. The doctor looked longingly at the drawing. He closed the chest, locked it and placed it back in its place under the floor plates of the Tardis. He took the drawing of Joan which remained in his hand and folded it. He placed the piece of paper in his jacket pocket and patted his chest. He walked over to the console and twisted a knob. With that the tardis de-materialised and began to travel through time and space.


End file.
